Kishimoto and Son
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: This was made in pure boredom!theirs some Sasunaru and Masashi Kishimoto please do not sue for this XD Anyway little summary inside!Sprry if my boredom bored you!


**Kishimoto and son**

**Once their lived a great manga artist named Masashi Kishimoto who had a son named Naruto who was dating the guy he thought was an ass…**

**No I did not stalk Kishimoto to the ends of the earth to know his real life okay!...I pay people for that..

* * *

**

Once upon a twisted weird life of a young mangaka artist whose name was Masashi Kishimoto. A young artist who loved his job and all the fun it brought, he had great friends and peers who made him laugh and worship his work as well. He loved ramen and was a very hyper 'matured' care loving man for his age. He never thought he was missing something in his fun twisted life, not even getting married as he has not found the perfect women (or men..?It could happen!) to be settling him down and starting a family, but one day he found out he was deeply despondent…for one reason and that, made him feel empty in his heart.

True, Kishimoto doesn't want to get married so quick and shit, but he always loved children. He was just taking his morning jogs when he heard a cry of a child. He turned once and went straight to where he thought he was hearing the whaling of kid. When he got there he saw a poor little boy on the floor with a scraped knee and a broken kite next to him on the ground near a tree. Worried as he was he crouched down and asked the little boy what wrong. The boy answered with dried up tears of how he was playing with his kite when an evil bird attacked his kite and threw it to the evil tree that grasp it and didn't let go. He asked nicely but the tree wouldn't give it up saying that it was his now and not his. He ran around looking for his mommy but failed when he found himself back with the tree who laughed at him. While the evil tree wasn't looking he climbed it and grabbed his kite and ran for it. As he ran he fell and the kite broke and he got his knee scraped. Kishimoto sighed knowing that those evil taking trees are indeed evil.

He helped the boy with his scraped knee by calling his first aid kit that was back home. The first aid kit made its way to him in two chicken like legs running and set itself on his lap. He grabbed his magic pen from his pocket (you can never leave home with ought a magical pen kids!) and twirled it around the broken part of the kite and the kite was back to its normal self as if it never broke. The kid smiled and hugged Kishimoto for the help. They walked hand in hand back to a little park where they sat on a bench searching for his mommy.

Kishimoto was about to speak when a purple purse hit him on the jaw with such force he went flying to the trash can. The little boy's mother hugged his son asking if that pedophile man touched him anywhere so she could chop the mens thinga ma bobber (thing-a-mah-bob-err) (1) and walked away with the boy in her arms. Kishimoto stared at the boy who waved at him and he couldn't help smile.

After that he will jog his way to the park and play around with all the children and the older kids, as fun as it was on the start it ended painful for him as the mothers will call him names; mostly-"Rapist, pedophile, thief, gay dude trying to have a Lolita complex with their boys, pervert and the most famous of all was the weird dude who will come really early and seduce their youngster and take them to his cabin in the forest and do stuff to their kids like make them play hang man or strip poker until they were fully naked and he had his way with them! Kind of creep….But they found out his true intentions and understood that he was just some loner who never grew up from his child hood years.

One night, Kishimoto wished upon a star to have a child of his own. One he will take care of and love and play with. He slept that night peacefully, dreaming of his very own mini-me around him. The next morning, Kishimoto woke with a start. He screamed his lungs out when he heard something outside his bedroom and in the living room. He got up and grabbed his magical ink pen, putting in it in front of him if he needed to squirt the magical ink on the thief.

As he got close he saw a medium size box with his name on it. He thought that Santa Clause left it and opened the present and-BAM! Dazedly, he looked up and saw a cute child with tan skin, blonde spiky hair, and pretty blue eyes with three marks like scars on his cheeks, sitting on his chest grinning to him.

"Daddy!"

He hugged the boy and looked inside the box hoping for another child in the box but only found some kind of manual for the kid. He soon found out the child was a boy named Naruto and was about 13 years old…meaning he should be in 7th or 8th grade right about now. The boy was as smart as a computer and had enough stamina to last him weeks with to eating. He was flabbergast and attacked Naruto with hug. He didn't read more of the manual oh no too many words hurts his mind.

They skipped around town like father and son. Masashi took him to work and introduced him to his friends. He proudly showed him around to anyone he came across to and went far enough as to go to his twin brothers house and tell him how awesome his son was.

The days passed by rather quickly and every day he enjoyed it all. He will drive Naruto to school(he never missed a day) and went to work, grabbed some food for lunch, and then went back to Naruto's school to pick him up and go home together talking about their day and playing around.

Was Kishimoto happy? Yes, yes he was! But it couldn't last long…One day Naruto told him he will be having a friend home to study on an important exam. Kishimoto said yes and left to work. He came back somewhere near midnight thinking his boy was fast asleep. He took off his jacket and hang it and then took of his shoes and threw them somewhere around his home. As he was about to loosen his tie he heard what sounded like moaning and giggling… upstairs?

That's where Naruto's room was, he thought. He grabbed a nearby converse and looked at it. He knew very well this wasn't one of the shoes he bought his son. He heard more giggling and then the creaking of the bed with gasping. Kishimoto thought of the worst and ran upstairs and slammed the door open but froze.

In the bed of his boy was a pale boy with black eyes and duck butt hair on top of his son with ought a shirt and his son who was under the stranger held a blush as he panted, tears on his blue eyes and unlike the other boy he(Naruto) was only in boxers.

Masashi saw red and with an Indian like scream for attack he brought the converse to the air and made his way to attack the pale duck butted haired boy. He missed and he was oblivious of his sons screaming for him to cease but since his angered had attacked his senses he didn't listen. An hour later he found himself replacing the converse for a butcher knife running all around the neighborhood as the boy now with a shirt tried to get away from him and behind him was his son all dressed up running behind him screaming for him to stop and to leave Sasuke alone. Now knowing the name of the boy he knew who he was and knew he was an Uchiha. He screamed "Uchiha Sasuke you're a dead men for touching my baby boy you pervert!"

At last the police caught up and took about much force and hours to get Kishimoto to calm down and to get a scared Uchiha Sasuke off a tree that he hang from in a branch. That's how they found them, Naruto had called the police, and they found his father in front of a tree swinging the butcher knife around as he started cursing and on his left hand was his ink pen that was squirting at the tree. Sasuke on the other hand was holding on to the branch like the cat he was shaking and dodging the nuts an evil old squirrel was throwing at him for waking him up and being in his property. It only took a worried looking blonde and some tomatoes to get him down.

No one was charge with anything and were all taken back to the Kishimoto Residents. When they got back and the cop left. Kishimoto tried to attack Sasuke again but was stopped by his own son. He was told of how Naruto had been seeing Sasuke for weeks now and that Sasuke was here because of an evil tomato fairy that stole all his yummy reds and knew that they had some so as some reward they started making out just like any other kids who were together.

Kishimoto never liked Sasuke and every time he saw him near his boy or doing anything to him he will attack the duck butted boy when his baby boy wasn't looking. He had been his rival for the love of his son's for quite some time now….

To the day they both went to their 8th grade prom and were put as the king and…..king….on the days they went out, when he slept over in their house, the days his son will stay on his house, when they graduated highs cool, to college, to the day the asshole even propose in front of him to his son, the day of their wedding…maybe not their honey moon(he wasn't reserved in the hotel and was spotted by the bodyguards the asshole bought for this) but followed him to the day his child moved away (you should have seen their faces)…nope never stopped watching over….not even on his grave….he wasn't going to give up, he was still watching them from heaven.

And that is the story of why we don't hear from him again…..On the plus side The Uchimaki clan was born and little Sasuke and Naruto took over the world** THE END! XD**

**

* * *

Well that's the ending and I hope you guys liked it cuz I had fun writing this and well…Review for Sasu and Naru will make more Uchimaki kids you can adopt one if you want! All of this was written in pure boredom!**


End file.
